1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flippable electrical connector having an auxiliary contact.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 204179333, published on Feb. 25, 2015, discloses a flippable electrical connector having seven (7) upper contacts out of twelve (12) upper contact positions and seven (7) lower contacts out of twelve (12) lower contact positions. China Patent No. 204315752, published on May 6, 2015, shows a flippable electrical connector having five (5) upper contacts out of twelve (12) upper contact positions and five (5) lower contacts out of twelve (12) lower contact positions.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0065889, published on Mar. 6, 2014, discloses an insulative body defining a plurality contact receiving grooves, a plurality of contacts disposed in the contact receiving grooves, and a plurality of bridge portions positioned between adjacent contacts. The insulative body includes a plurality of openings to expose the bridge portions, which assists in cutting and removal of the bridge portions through the openings.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0020572, published on Jan. 21, 2016. discloses an electrical connector molding method including a step of connecting a front end of a respective first terminal to a primary carrier strip and a back end of the respective first terminal to a secondary carrier strip and a step of connecting a front end of a respective second terminal to another primary carrier strip and a back end of the respective second terminal to another secondary carrier strip.